Kakashi x Reader
by Otaku-Angel8
Summary: You are a ninja in the world of naruto and what will happen when you are put on team Minato with Kakashi, Rin, and Obito?
1. Chapter 1

Okay just letting everyone know... this is my first story so try to be nice but I am also up for suggestions. And I promise I will try to update regularly, but I do have a busy life with school and other activities so sometimes I might be late. That's all I wanted to say so I hope you enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Kakashi x Reader part 1:

It's another peaceful morning in Konoha village as you make your way to the ninja academy. Today is the day you are assigned to a team as newly ranked Genin. Yesterday you had successfully passed the test to become a Genin, and of course because you were one of the top students with the best grades. You hoped that you wouldn't be teamed up with Obito Uchiha. Sure he was a nice kid but he had some of the lowest grades in the class and you couldn't afford to have him slow you down. There was also the possibility of you being on the same team as Rin, she was probably your only friend in the academy, the other girls had something against you but you have no idea what so you didn't dwell on it for long. You walked into your empty classroom, and a soft glow lit up the room from the morning sun. You were always the first to class, and today you could help but get here even earlier than you usually do. You went up to your seat and sat waiting for anyone else to come in. After a few minutes had past you heard footsteps in the hall and perked up to see who could be here this early beside you. The door to the classroom opened revealing a boy named Kakashi Hatake. He came up and sat in his seat which was right next to you. You never really understood Kakashi, he was a strange boy that didn't open up much to anyone. He was favored by many of the girls in class, you had to admit he didn't look half bad, but what intrigued you the most about him was the mystery of him in general. You couldn't help but try to unlock those mysteries. Especially what he was hiding under that stupid mask that he _never_ took off…

"Hi Kakashi." You said. Just hoping that he would respond and not ignore you like he would do most of the time.

"…."

You looked the other way and mentally face-palmed. There he went again, not responding to you and making everything awkward. But you wouldn't stop now, this was probably your only chance to have a conversation because you two would probably be split into different teams. That and when the girls enter the room they'll be all over him.

_Well here we go again _you thought, _please say something this time for goodness sakes._

"Soooooo, what are you doing here so early? I thought I was the only one crazy enough to get here this early." You laughed nervously. You saw him glance towards you, and you silently held your breath waiting to see if he would respond.

Kakashi sighed causing you to slightly flinch. He looked back down, and just as you though it was a lost cause. He spoke.

"I just happened to wake up earlier than usual today."

This time you turned your head away again and fisted the air in triumph, careful not to let him see. _Well I was kind of hoping for a little more but at least we are making progress! _Just as you were about to ask him another question several girls entered the room and started screaming.

"Oh I hope I'm on Kakashi-kun's team!"

"Yeah! That would be like a dream come true!"

"Kakashi-kun you're so cool!"

Kakashi, as usual had nothing to say to them and just tried to block them softly gagged and mentally cursed at the girls. You were so close to getting Kakashi to open up.

All the sudden you were pushed out of your chair by the girls fawning over Kakshi. You even thought you saw Kakashi flash a surprised look towards you. _Nahhh that would never happen, he won't even talk to me let alone worry about me_ you thought. Annoyed you got up and brushed yourself off and turned to walk away. But alas you were unaware that someone was standing behind you. You were made aware of that someone because as soon as you turned around and tried to walk you bumped into them and fell once again. _Today is just not my day_ you thought rubbing your head.

"Oh sorry (y/n)! You okay there? You should really be more careful." It was none other than Obito wielding his trademark goofy grin. _Wait did he seriously tell me to be more careful?! He's the clumsiest one in here!_

"Yeah I'm fine" you said as he helped you up off the ground.

"(y/n)!" You turned to look towards the door to see Rin.

"Hi Rin! Good morning!" you said as she made her way to you and Obito.

"Hi Rin." Obito said timidly.

"Oh. Hi Obito." Rin responded. You also could help but notice Obito had a slight blush to his cheeks when Rin answered him. _Does Obito like Rin?!_

After several more minutes of Gai talking about how great it was to be youthful_,_ Asuma and Kurenai bickering about who knows what, and of course the Kakashi fan club drooling all over your seat, your teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class! Please take your seats! Obito, Glad to see you were actually on time for once." Obito laughed nervously as he leapt over the desk tops to get to his seat, knocking over several people in the process. The teacher sighed and rubbed his face before continuing.

"As you all know today you will be assigned a team, usually these teams consist of three members and their sensei. After I tell everybody which team they are on I will tell them where they are to meet their sensei tomorrow. So lets begin with the teams."

After the first six teams had been announce. You heard your name called by your teacher.

"(y/n)! you will be on Team seven along with, Rin…"_Yes!_ You thought as you made eye contact with an excited Rin. "…Obito,…." The teacher continued. _Dangit…_

"Yes!" Obito exclaimed in front of the whole class.

"…and Kakashi will also be on team seven. There are four members as a result of an unequal number of passing students this year."

" What!? Ahh man, I don't want to be with Mr. anti-social over here!" Obito exclaimed as he slumped down into his seat. I looked over at Kakashi and unexpectedly it looked like he was a little surprised. Its probably because Obito is on the team, after all Kakashi is the one person with a better grade than you. So surly he has the same worry of him holding the team down.

After the other teams were called our teacher told us where we would meet our Sensei's the next day then dismissed the class.

Most of the students quickly ran out of the room as soon as they were dismissed, and the teacher left as well.

"Hey (y/n), you coming?" Rin called out to you walking out the front door of the building.

"Uh yeah I'll be right there! Wait for me outside the academy. I left something in the classroom." You told her as you ran back in to grab your book that you had left. When you entered the class room you were surprised to see that Kakashi was still there.

"Well it seems we are on a team together, Kakashi!" you said seeing another chance to get him to talk.

"Yup…" that was all he said as he stood up from his seat. When he started to walk away you quickly stated "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I guess so." He said then disappeared around the corner.

_Well I guess I'll have a lot more time now to try to get him to open up, since we are on the same team…I wonder why I'm trying so hard with him?_

"Come on (y/n) your taking to long let's go!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh sorry! Coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo I'm really sorry I posted this like months late :I but I really wasn't motivated to continue it until recently when I saw the two reviews I got from Stfora-chan and linkinparkjm77 so if you like my story thank them lol they motivated me to continue with the story and I will try to stay motivated but I may need more reviews :) well I hope you enjoy this next part! 3

Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto nor do I own you! ;)

* * *

Kakashi x Reader part 2:

As you make your way to the meeting spot the next day you couldn't help but wonder who your sensei was and what he or she was like. You finally make it to your meeting spot which was in a rooftop garden area. You didn't really expect that anyone else was there since you were early, but as you walked up you saw a blond haired man with his back to you.

"Ummm are you the team leader for team seven?" The blond turned around at your sudden sound.

"Oh! Haha you scared me a little there. I didn't think any of my students would get here this early, but apparently I was wrong." He smiled down at you and continued, "And to answer your question, yes I am your sensei, Minato Namikaze! And you are?"

"Oh, I'm (y/n)…(y/n) (l/n). It's nice to meet you Minato sensei." You notice after he turned towards you that his eyes were the most piercing blue you'd ever seen. And you couldn't help but stare at them. But then he snapped you out of your daze with a question.

"So what do you think about your team members?" he bent over a little bit and winked "I promise I wont tell them what you said."

"Well Rin is my best friend and I'm glad that she is on my team, and Obito… well I just hope that he can keep up with us, he isn't the brightest ninja on the block, and Kakashi is a great student but he doesn't talk much and won't open up to anyone which really annoys me because I try really hard to get him to open up and I can't seem to get anywhere with it." After you were done with your mini rant you let out a deep sigh.

"Well it sounds like you really care about Kakashi." Minato smiled softly. As he said that you couldn't help but blush and you tried to hide it.

"No! That's not it! I mean yeah I care about him just not like that! I mean it's like a teammate care about him not like a 'care' care bout him, and…" you were cut off by Minato

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Calm down! A certain someone is coming so unless you want them to see you all flustered I suggest you calm down." He laughed as you crossed your arms ticked that you just met your sensei and he was already giving you a hard time. But I don't think I care about Kakashi like that, I mean its only natural that I try to get him to open up right? Your thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi walked up and Minato exclaimed.

"Hi Kakashi! How are you?"

"Fine, Minato." Wait?! Those two know each other!?

"You know now that I'm your team leader your going to have to call me sensei." Minato said with a chuckle.

"Hmph, yeah yeah whatever." You could have sworn you saw Kakashi smirk under his mask.

You could already tell that Minato could get Kakashi to open more than you ever could, which made you kind of sad. Wait sad?! I should be sad about that right? I mean why should that matter unless…OH! Now Minato sensei is making me second guess my self! Gahh!

You wondered how the two knew each other, but now wasn't really the time to find out. After several minutes of Minato sensei trying to make Kakashi feel uncomfortable, Rin showed up.

"Yay! I made it in time! I'm not surprised to see you two here!" she looked at me and Kakashi.

"Hi! You must be Rin. I'm Minato Namikaze, I'm going to be your team leader form now on." Mintao said with a polite grin.

"Uh, yeah I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you…." You giggled because Rin had the same expression you had on earlier, she couldn't stop staring into his eyes so you nudged her on the arm. Rin snapped back into reality and laughed a little.

Several minutes later it was the time you all were supposed to meet, and of course Obito was late. Two or three minutes later Obito ran up and looked out of breath.

"Obito! Your late!" Rin exclaimed.

"I.. I'm sorry… I was helping an old lady… carry her groceries home..." Obito pleaded trying to catch his breath a couple of times mid sentence.

"Obito we all know that's not what you were doing." You stated.

"You probably overslept like always." Rin continued.

"That's not what happened! I promise!" Obito said.

"Now, now, this isn't really the best way to act the first day of being a team." Minato said as he knew this kid would probably do this more than once and decided he would let it go this time. "Now then, Obito, I'm Mintao Namikaze, your new sensei. Why don't we go ahead and get started since everyone's here." We all took a seat on the concrete steps that were in the area.

"All I'm going to do today is ask you guys some questions and get to know you a little better. So since you were late Obito… We'll start with you." Obito gave a nervous chuckle " So, Obito, why do you want to be a ninja?"

"Easy! One day I'm going to become Hokage and have the respect of all the Uchiha clan!"Obito stated excitedly and almost even got up from his seat. You and Rin giggled at his confidence for his outrageous goal. Then Obito setted down and half pouted and half glared at you two.

"Well that's a good reason Obito. Okay Rin, what's one goal you have in ninja training?"

"Ummm well, I want to learn medical jutsu and be as good as the legendary Sanin Tsunade." You could tell that Rin was a little embarrassed to share her goal, maybe because of the last part. I mean to be as good as Tsunade was a pretty high goal as well, of course not as high as Obito's goal but still pretty out there.

"That's a good goal Rin! I'm sure you'll get there some day you just have to work hard and practice a lot." He gave her a small smile. "Okay (y/n), your turn. What is most important to you?" now it was your turn to be embarrassed. "Well I guess my friends are most important to me. And I want to be strong enough to always protect them!" you shot a quick glance to Rin and smiled. Minato looked as though he was pondering your answer, but you weren't sure why cause it couldn't have been that weird of an answer.

Minato somehow thought of question to ask you about your answer. "What if protecting your friends would cause you to fail a mission?" You noticed that the previously inattentive Kakashi's head popped up and looked intrigued in the current conversation.

You took a second to think of an answer. This was tough since you were always taught to focus on the mission before anything else. You knew that if it came down to it you'd choose the protection of your friend over the mission in a heartbeat, but the problem was what the right answer was. Your sensei is probably testing you to make sure you will be fully devoted to the mission. You decided that you'd take the risk and tell him how you really felt.

"Sensei." you took a serious look to your face. "I would with no doubt choose the safety of my friends! I know that we, as ninja, are supposed to put the mission before all else but… I just can't lie to you about what I would do if the situation came up." You were a little scared of what your sensei might do. Surely he wouldn't go so far as to kick you off the team. You slightly cringed until you saw your sensei's serious face soften and then show a small smile.

"hmph. That's ridiculous." you were really surprised to hear Kakashi whisper that so quietly that you were pretty sure that only you heard it. Since you were the closest one to him seeing as he was on the very left of the steps and your were just a few feet away from him.

"Well (y/n) I am proud of your answer." you immediately smile in relief when you heard your sensei say those words. "and I'm sure we can all as a team count on you to help us!" Minato sensei said with a wide grin. "Okay Kakashi!" You saw Kakashi cringe at the sudden outburst of his name and immediately afterwards he somewhat glared at Minato. "So Kakashi, hmmmm… Your question will be… Ah! What do you hate the most?"

There was a small pause between the question and his answer. You were intently listening for his answer. This was just one more thing you could get to learn about Kakashi.

"I hate it when people break the rules." he said cold heartedly, and you knew right away that his answer was directed to your previous answer as he made eye contact with you. Well now he hates me…great…Well, you know what, no, you didn't care this annoyed you and you decided to stick your ground for once so you glared back at Kakashi. You knew Rin and Obito probably had surprised facial expression because of the mental war going on between you and Kakashi especially since you weren't usually one to take up a fight if someone disagreed with you. The atmosphere was also tense since no one had spoke for a minute or so since your stare down contest with Kakashi began.

"Well! I guess that should be it for today…heh.." Minato broke the silence as he spoke these words and rubbed the back of his head. You and Kakashi then broke eye contact at the same time and looked in opposite directions. "I guess I'll see you guys at the training field tomorrow at noon! Oh and be careful. You probably want to skip out on breakfast tomorrow since we will be training really hard tomorrow." You look at Obito as he groaned at the thought of all the tough training. And with that you were the first to get up and leave, quickly followed by Rin, and a few seconds later Obito ran past you two to go home. That left Kakashi and Minato who seemed like they weren't going to leave just yet. Not that you cared, you were still mad a Kakashi but you also wanted to know why he seemed to feel so strongly about that answer, but for now you would just go and spend the rest of the day at Rin's house and complain to her.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

After everyone had left I immediately stood and glared at Minato.

"Whoah Whoah…. I know that you're mad but trust me I had a reason!" Minato said as he raised his hands in defense.

"Like what reason could you have!?" I yelled walking closer to him.

"Well I know you still hate your dad for what he did but I asked (y/n) that question because I was pretty sure what her answer would be, and I just wanted to show you that it wasn't just him that would do that." He pleaded. I stopped coming toward him and sighed, but still held my glare.

"I know other people would do the same but that won't stop me from changing how I feel about the rules and about my dad. I will always hate my dad for what he did." I growled

"Don't say that!" Minato was more serious now. "Some day you will see! When I comes right down to it the decisions to help your friends will be a lot harder to resist than you think." he held eye contact with me probably hoping he could break me, but I knew he couldn't. He never could, not before, not later, and defiantly not now.

"Then I just won't have friends." I said with a straight face underneath my mask. Minato stood there shocked at my answer, it shouldn't have been that shocking since I'm not really the social type and all but he still couldn't think of a comeback. Feeling confident with my last answer I turned around and jumped to the edge of the rooftop and before I jumped off I looked back at the still stunned Minato and said, "See you at home."

* * *

Okay so if you're confused on how Minato and Kakashi know each other, I'm basing their aquantence off of a story I read on Deviantart called Lessons by j-d-y-44 which I i highly recomend you read if you're a fan of Kakashi. But basically when SPOILER: (I guess but this is all kind of like a spoiler... whatever..) so when Kakashi's dad comitts suicide,Minato, a good friend of the White Fang practically forces Kakashi to stay with him at his house becuase Kakashi was going to sleep outside because he wouldn't go into his home. And so Kakashi is really good friends with Minato and Minato is kind of like a father or big brother figure.

I would also like to give a shout out to RoseyChe a good friend of mine who helps give me idea's and helps me revise my stories :) Thank you RoseyChe!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is... Part 3... T^T I know I am a terrible person. But school and sports are OVER! Hello summer! So now hopefully I can find more time to write. And I wil start on the next part but it will be hard because it is the bell test, and it will be my first attempt at a fighting scene O.o And that is also why this chapter is shorter than normal, because the next chapter will most likely be long and I couldn't have fit this in with it.

* * *

The meeting that morning with Minato sensei didn't take long and only lasted till 10. You were currently walking with Rin to her house, you and Rin lived pretty close to each other and your moms were both good friends also. It was no surprise to your mom if you stayed the night a Rin's house without telling her, but you would always stop by and tell your mom anyway once you got there. You didn't want her to worry, she had had enough worrying in her life. Your dad being a shinobi himself he would go on tough missions and she would worry to death about him. He is a great shinobi... Or rather.. Was. Unfortunately when you were seven your dad went on a mission to retrieve enemy information from a base that was in a neighboring country. And without going into details... He got captured to be used at bait for his comrades, but the others on his team left him to finish the mission... Your mom had known the other men on his team and their wives and was friends with them, but after that mission your mom was so angry with them that she cut them out of her life and hardly spoke to them. You also hated them with all of your being, that is why you felt so strongly about your answer to Minato's question. You would rather be scum than let a friend die and their loved ones suffer for the rest of their lives. Maybe there was some way you could convince Kakashi to think the same way... Wait! There I am bringing him up again! I need to stop that, especially since I'm mad at him.

"(Y/n)?" you snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Rin call out to you.

"Sorry Rin, I was just thinking about some stuff." You said with a smile.

"Well, you better stop cause we're at my house and if you continue to be oblivious to your surroundings you're going to walk right into my front door." Rin said giggling at the thought. You rubbed the back of your head.

"Yeah you're right. I would probably do something stupid like that wouldn't I?" You smiled back. The two of you then walked into her house and were greeted by her mom.

"Hello you two! How was your meeting and what was your sensei like!? Tell me everything!And tell me more about your teammates!Oh! I'm just so glad you two are on the same team." Her mom bombarded you to with questions. Rins mom was really funny and probably one of the most hyper people you've met, other than Obito of course because he is the definition of hyper...  
Rin was embarrassed by her moms hyper-ness but tried to answer her questions as short as possible trying to get out of spending the rest of the afternoon explaining everything in detail to her mom.

"It was fine mom. Our sensei was cool, and Obito is a dork and Kakashi is quiet." Rin talked rather flatly to her mom.

"Oh come on Rin! What can a mother do to get her daughter and her friend to share their excitement filled lives with a woman whose most exciting part her day is the moment she gets the house clean." Her mom said very theatrical in mock disappointment.

"Whatever mom." Rin came back with. Rin would speak like that to her mom if she ever embarrassed her but you knew that Rin actually enjoyed her mom and loved her. You giggled at the fun atmosphere but then remembered that you had to tell your mom about sleeping over at Rin's.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, I have to go inform my mom that I'm staying over." "Oh dear, don't worry about it, I will tell your mom that your staying over. I have to run to the market and get some things anyway, so I will stop by your house and tell her." Rin's mom said with a tender smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Nohara!" You said as Rin began to drag you to her entered her room and she plopped down on her bed and you plopped down next to her. You both laid there with your legs hanging off the bed and your arms stretched behind you. She sat up first and started the conversation that was inevitably going to happen sooner or later.

" So what was that tense atmosphere with you and Kakashi about earlier?! That was crazy!"

"Haha yeah I don't know, it was pretty bad, but I'm hoping that it will be quickly forgotten."you said.

"Yeah, because we've already got Obito to slow us down, we can't afford to have you two disagreeing all the time." Rin said teasingly. You got a sly grin on your mouth and started,

"You know Rin, speaking of Obito... I think he likes you..." At this Rin looked terrified.

" What!? No! There is no way I could like such a dork! I would rather go out with Kakashi, I mean he may be quiet but at least he's attractive and he is very skilled."you laughed at her response and thought about it for a second, sure you though he was good looking, and yes he was very skilled but you didn't like his attitude at all. It seemed like he hated the world and everyone in it. You really wished you could show him that not everyone was bad. Why you wanted to show him this so bad, even you didn't know, but Kakashi was stubborn so it wasn't going to be easy.  
After a few more hours of chatting, fooling around, and unsuccessfully trying to make dinner you two headed to bed. As you two were laying down ready to sleep you felt the lures of tiredness pull your eyes closed. The last thing you heard before falling asleep was Rin saying...

"You know... Minato sensei is really hot..."

Okay so technically I'm not allowed to have reader insert stories, and i really don't want to change my whole story soooooo... if you want to continue reading you can go here story/6419548/Kakashi-x-Reader/ and keep up with my story here


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sooooo since I am not allowed to have reader inserts on this site (even though there are like millions already) I have moved my stories to a different sight... I have chapter four posted there right now so if you want to continue reading my story please click on this link ^-^

story/6419548/Kakashi-x-Reader/

Thank you everyone for the support and kindness! 3


End file.
